Fragile Lives, Shattered Dreams
by Smicc
Summary: This is a slightly angast-y song fic about Trunks before he visits the z warriors btw he's reflecrting on his friends and the andriod attacks pg-13 because of drugs, semi suicide, death, semi rape... not a very cheerful song fic sorry it just came that wa


Smicc: i know this i s a kinda depressing song fic but i was bored and it turned out good so I decided to post it   
Izy: this is a songfic * shudders* she hasn't ever wrote a good one before   
Smicc: this is a good one!   
Smicc: Don't own nuthin' DBZ, OR OFFISPRING! this is Fragile lives and shattered dreams by them from the americana cd   
Smicc: i own-Vinnie,jay,brandon, and mark but absoultly nuthin else   
Izy: please read review and enjoy!   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-   
Five-year-old Trunks was sitting with four kids on the playground outside of Satan city elementary three boys, Mark, Brandon and Jay and a girl named Veronica or as she was know to her friends as Vinnie. "Hey trunks are you gonna be scientist like your mom when you grow up?" asked Vinnie as she sat on the top of the monkey bars. "Yeah, maybe or I might be a fighter like my dad! But whatever I am I'll be the best at it!" exclaimed trunks his eyes glittering with hopeful light. "How come we've never meet your dad?" asked Brandon. "Yeah your always talking about him and no ones ever heard of him except for that weirdo Gohan you're always with" said Jay. "Gohan isn't a weirdo! He's teaching me how to fight like my dad! And the reason you've never meet my dad is because he doesn't like people very much" said Trunks angrily. "Oh sorry Trunks" apologized Jay and Brandon. "Well, I'm gonna be a dancer! Even better than Megan Smith!" said Vinnie talking about the world famous dancer that she idolized after a minute or so. "I'm gonna be a teacher" said Jay. "A teacher?!" laughed Brandon. "YEAH! And way cooler and less boring than Ms. Collins" said Jay "So what are you gonna be?" asked Vinnie hanging on the monkey bars right over Brandon's left shoulder. "A doctor! So I can save lives and do brain transplants" said Brandon excitedly while acting it out. "I don't think you can do brain transplants" laughed Trunks. "Not yet I can't but I'll learn," said Brandon huffily. "Not like that! You need a brain to live no one can transplants 'um," laughed Vinnie as she fell off the monkey bars from laughing too hard. "Then he'll figure out a way to transplant them," said Mark smiling sincerely and a patting his twin on the shoulder. "What'll you be?" asked Jay. "I think an author," said Mark quietly as he smiled at the thought. "You'll be the best!" said Vinnie encouragingly. "Yeah I will," said Mark this time with confidence.   
  
When were young the future was   
So bright   
The old neighborhood was so alive   
And every kid on the whole damn street   
Was gonna make it big and not be beat   
  
The image of the five year olds started to fade and 18-year-old trunks sat up and rubbed the egg-sized lump on his aching head. He dragged himself out of the rubble. That was once the elementary school where he and his friends had gone. Jay and Brandon had survived the first android attack sadly Vinnie and Mark did not   
  
Now the neighborhood cracked and torn   
The kids are grown up   
But their lives are worn   
How can one little street   
Swallow so may lives   
  
If only z fighters defense against the androids had worked it had been their only chance. Because off that fight it had cost every one of the Z fighters with the exception of Goku who had died before and Gohan who had some how survived it, their lives. Trunks was still a young kid that knew nothing about fighting at the time and the battle had also cost the walls around his innocent life to come crumbling down. He knew if there was still a chance it was if he learned how to fight and to take on the androids with his master Gohan's help. How he wished to be back to those happy days before he had even heard of the Z fighters when he was just a innocent little boy at the play ground with his best Friend Vinnie and their other friend Jay and the twins Brandon and Mark.   
  
Chances thrown   
Nothing's free   
Longing for what used to be   
  
He thought just after Vinnie and Mark died he wouldn't be able to go on day to day with out them it was the scariest moment he could possible imagine still now three years later it's still impossible to imagine. Their dreams and goals never to be accomplished. Trunks tried knowing that they wouldn't want he to mope and not accomplish his goals but it was just too hard. Jay and Brandon took their friends/ twins death just as hard as trunks and moved in a daze for the rest of there soon to be short lives.   
  
Still it's hard   
Hard to see   
Fragile lives, shattered dreams   
  
He thought of Vinnie she was so close to her lifelong dream. She was taking dancing classes every day for two hours and steadily rising to the top of her classes and winning the competiontions however she left when she became pregnant. Telling no one why or how it happened just before the androids killed her.   
  
Vinnie had a chance, well she really did   
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids   
  
Mark dropped out of high school too claiming it didn't approve of creative geniuses so he bought and apartment and tried to write new songs but and the thought of his many failures he turned to drugs but was too put out by the androids   
  
Mark lived at home   
Cause he had no job   
He just played guitar and smoked a lot of pot   
  
Jay loved Vinnie so much that it just killed him inside when he learned she had kids, and when she died he couldn't bear to keep on living and charged the androids shouting "Kill me please! Please take me away from the misery of the world!"   
  
Jay committed suicide   
  
Brandon suffered just as much when Mark died as Jay did when Vinnie died. Mark was his other half the part of him that made him protective towards his timid twin. He couldn't stop the androids and he couldn't stop the drugs. He couldn't go on living his depression he killed him with a extremely severe case of heart ache.   
  
Brandon od'd and died   
  
When trunks heard about all his friends deaths he couldn't believe his ears his nightmares had been fore filled he'd lost his friends and family all that was left in the world for him was his mother and the dream and will for a better life and the chance of fixing the past to ensure that this never happened to him again. There was also revenge for His best Friends and Father and Master and Family friends the list went on and on   
  
What the hell is going on the cruelest dream, reality   
  
He walked down the street towards his home and saw the many destroyed buildings burning in the early morning sky and the people hugging their surviving loved ones tight. He stopped to see why one lonely girl who couldn't be older than four was crying. "What's a matter?" asked Trunks. The girl sniffed and pointed two a pile of three people "the androids hurt 'um and now I can't get mummy, daddy or Katie to wake up" said the girl. He rolled a man over and jumped back un-nerved the by the surprised but blank look on the mans face. A lady ran over. "Marissa!" she cried, "oh my little niece everything's going to be okay auntie is here" scooping the girl up in her arms and sobbing into the girls stained yellow sundress.   
  
Now the neighborhoods cracked and torn   
The kids' are grown up   
But their lives are worn   
How can one little street   
Swallow so many lives   
  
He opened the door to Capsule Crops underground compound. "Trunks is that you?" called his Mother "Yeah Mom it's me" answered Trunks "I was so worried about you! Listen, I got the time machine to work so pack your bags your the next contestant on the time is right!" said Bulma delightedly. Trunks face brightened. I'll finally be able to fix this all of this and I swear on Vinnie's memory I will," said Trunks as he swept his mom up in a tight bear hug and dragged her back to the lab.   
  
Still it's hard   
Hard to see   
Fragile lives, shattered dreams 


End file.
